marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Frank West
Frank West is a main character from Capcom's Dead Rising'' ''series. He appears in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Backstory An overzealous photojournalist looking for the scoop of a lifetime, Frank West went to Willamette, Colorado to report on rumored riots at the Parkview Mall. The rioters were revealed to be zombies, forcing Frank to take refuge in the mall. Deciding to help during this outbreak, Frank rescued survivors, battled psychopaths, and attempted to discover the reason this was happening. He learned that a man named Carlito Keyes had done it, angry about a mysterious zombie outbreak in his home country that the United States government ignored and covered up from the rest of the world. With Carlito's sister Isabela as his ally, Frank survived until the military arrived to kill all survivors, and even then, managed to escape and spread the story. However, he had been bitten by a zombie, causing him to become dependant on a 24-hour drug called Zombrex that would fight zombification. Five years later, Frank West went to Fortune City as it was in the midst of a zombie outbreak. After rescuing Chuck Greene, a man who became a hero during a zombie outbreak much like Frank himself had, from a zombie, the two exchanged information they had. Phenotrans, the company that makes Zombrex, had been starting zombie outbreaks to obtain more samples for the drug. The two teamed up to infiltrate and investigate the Phenotrans facility. They learned that there was a cure for zombie infection that was being kept from the public, but were unable to get it. Frank and Chuck swore they would find the cure and stop all the suffering. Appearance The version of Frank present in this game resembles his appearance in the first Dead Rising, rather than the older Frank in Case West and Off the Record. Instead of a young, beautiful protagonist present in many Japanese games, Frank was designed to look like an everyman. Frank wears a suit jacket, a white buttoned shirt, green slacks, and brown shoes, although in his game he can wear a variety of different costumes, even some meant for women and children. His camera is hung around his neck. Powers and Abilities Although Frank himself does not possess any superhuman abilities, he is not powerless. Frank is very skilled, with abilities like: *Can adapt many random items into weapons *Skilled photographer *His bulky build provides him with higher endurance and stamina *Various martial arts skills learned while travelling through mall *Proficiency with firearms due to covering wars *Taught by Chuck Greene to think creatively and combine items into combo weapons *Extreme determination Personality Frank enjoys attention, since his main motivation in the first game is to break the big story and become famous. However, he soon becomes more concerned with the people who survived the outbreak and require help. He is not a very serious person, as he has fun killing zombies in creative ways, but he still finds justice important, such as when he battles psycopaths who endanger innocent people, and when he tries to bring down Phenotrans. However, he can be a bit jealous, with the announcement video for the "What If?" story Dead Rising 2: Off the Record portaying him as a bit jealous that Chuck was the one to find out the story behind the Fortune City outbreak. In short, Frank's personality traits are very realistic, being complex enough to possess both positive and negative personality traits like a normal person would. Gameplay Special Attacks *'''Photography: Frank takes a picture of the opponent. Taking enough pictures will cause Frank to level up and get stronger attacks. The maximum level is 4, and once Frank reaches this level, all of his normals utilize the paddlesaw, a plastic canoe paddle with chainsaws taped to both ends. *'Alcohol:' Frank takes a swig of an alcoholic drink. This causes him to level up faster when using photography. However, using this move will cause Frank to throw up later on, which leaves him open to attack. *'Zombie Summon:' A zombie attempts to attack Frank, but Frank pushes them off. This zombie will begin to attack the opponent if they reach them, which leaves them open to attack. *'Zombie Swing:' Frank grabs a zombie by its legs and swings it around before throwing it. *'Weapon Swing:' Frank pulls out and swings a weapon, which causes a wallbounce. *'Weapon Jab:' Frank pulls out a long weapon for some rapid-fire jabs. *'Weapon Slam:' Frank pulls out a weapon and swings it downwards, causing a groundbounce. *'Rolling Dodge:' Frank performs a quick roll. Light version places him in front of the opponent, Medium version goes behind the opponent, and Heavy version has him roll away from the opponent. While rolling, Frank West is invulnerable to projectiles. Assist Attacks *'α(Expansion): Shopping Cart Run' *'β' *'γ' Hyper Combos *'Steven's Cart (Level 1):' Frank summons a shopping cart with four chainsaws taped to it, containing a dead zombie, along with a number of other items and weapons. Frank then charges forward with the cart. *'Chainsaw Special (Level 1):' Frank charges forward to break a bottle onto the opponent. When this connects, he attacks the opponent with a paddlesaw, which breaks as they launch into the air. Frank then knocks them away as the fall using a normal chainsaw. *'Servbot Mask (Level 1):' An anti-air grab attack. Frank puts a Servbot mask onto the opponent's head so they can't see. He grabs them by the legs, spins them around and throws them. As the dizzied opponent gets up, he runs over and slams their face into the ground. Theme (video pending) Frank West's theme is a remix of Adam MacIntyre's boss theme, "Adam (Crazy Clown)", from ' Dead Rising.' Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia * Frank West was originally meant to appear in the original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 as a playable character. His silhouette could clearly be seen in several pieces of promotional artwork. However, Frank was cut from the game, for apparently causing lag issues. If he were to be in the original, it is highly believed that Doctor Octopus would have made it in along aside him. However, Doc Ock is absent from Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. ** Frank however, was confirmed to be the pilot in the helicopter Chun-Li was riding in too the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier in the second promotion cutscene of the original Marvel vs. Capcom 3. * Frank previously appeared as a playable character in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. Also, Frank's only fighting game appearances in a playable capacity are in updated versions of games, such as the american release of Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes and Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. In the former, he is voiced by Peter Von Gomm. * Frank West's rival in UMvC3 appears to be Rocket Raccoon. Both are characters that like to make wisecracking comments during danger and have been through bizarre and horrifying situations (Frank in a zombie apocalypse, and Rocket Raccoon in the potentially universe-destroying ordeals that the Guardians of the Galaxy face). Both of them have also fought evil clowns; Frank faced off with a psychotic chainsaw-wielding clown named Adam MacIntyre, and his short freezegun wielding brother Evan MacIntyre, and Rocket Raccoon has battled the killer clowns. * Frank has been through controversies over when he'll appear in the Marvel vs Capcom series and with who. When Zero and Viewtiful Joe arrived from TvC, it was expected that Frank would make it aswell, and it was confirmed. Many fans believed he was going to be paired with Spider-Man for a few reasons. Both of them have a wicked sense of humor on dangerous situations, both characters fight cannibalistic enemies (Spider-Man fought Venom and Frank fought zombies) and that both of them work as photographers. however that wasn't the case and Frank was scrapped from the game. Later, when the full roster of UMvC3 characters was leaked, people were expecting Frank to appear with Iron Fist as they both are Freelancers on their own duties but again, that wasnt the case cause when Dr.Strange and Nemesis appeared together, it was clear the color shadings would settle the appearances. People then thought that Frank West would appear alongside Nova, but this was proven false when Nova appeared with Phoenix Wright, meaning that Frank will appear with Rocket Raccoon. * Frank is in a rather ironic situation. During development for the original Marvel Vs. Capcom 3, he turned out to be an unfinished character, thought to be finished as DLC. When Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 came, it should've been expected that Frank would be finished and be part of the first batch of new characters. Instead, though, Frank is the LAST character to be revealed. * Frank West and Rocket Raccoon were revealed on October 31st (appropriately in Frank's case as that day is Halloween). * Frank is the only character with different opening animations, one as he takes a picture and another of him kicking a zombie off of him. * Frank is the second newcomer in the game to have 3 level 1's. Artwork Frank_West_Dead_Rising.jpg|Dead Rising Tvc_frank_west.jpg|Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All Stars 8cd3e6555a834e59ad9972b28d2d2639.jpg|Frank West with Chuck Greene in Dead Rising 2 Frank-west-lost-planet-2.jpg|Lost Planet 2 Category:Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Characters cut from Marvel vs Capcom 3 Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Characters cut from Marvel vs Capcom 3 Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Characters cut from Marvel vs Capcom 3 Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Characters cut from Marvel vs Capcom 3 Category:UMvC3 Characters